Pour une histoire de pâtes, ou plutôt de coquillettes
by Axeliste
Summary: Les pâtes... Quelle merveilleuse création! Et surtout quand c'est dans votre assiette. Mais quand il s'agit de coquillettes, on dit alors que tout est chamboulé! Enfin, sauf ses sentiments plus qu'ambigu envers un certain blond... Oui, ça Axel les connaissait.


**Titre:** Pour une histoire de pâtes, ou plutôt de coquillettes.  
 **Auteur:** Axeliste! … Et non, je ne suis pas encore morte! ^u^' Bien qu'on pourrait se poser des questions... XD  
 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix, à mon plus grand désespoir!  
 **Rating** : M  
 **Pairing** : AkuRoku, ça ne change pas! ^^  
 **Note de l'auteur** : Bonjour tout le monde! /O/ Je reviens sur le pairing de ma vie après un désertage de ma part depuis, ouhla! Beaucoup trop de temps! XD Voilà. XD Bon, sinon, comme d'habitude, une idée bizarre et ça fini comme ça. XD

Enfin, la raison est évidente: je suis fan de coquillettes. XD Oui, oui. Les coquillettes, c'est la vie ! De ce fait, je me devais de faire quelques choses là dessus! XD Oui, bon. XD J'ai depuis toujours des idées étranges. XD Sinon, je vous préviens, il s'agit d'un OS. Avec un petit Lemon. Donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir! Encore un énorme merci à Yuki, à Cloud, à Yurii ainsi qu'à sa meilleure amie pour leurs ENORMES aides sur le lemon! *Q* Merci beaucoup ! 3 Sans vous, je n'aurais jamais fini cet OS ! * **w** * /Oui, j'avoue que je suis un caca pour les Lemons. XDD/

Sinon, j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! 3 Bonne lecture à tous , et comme toujours n'hésitez pas à mettre un petit review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ^U^

* * *

Tout a commencé par une histoire avec des pâtes. Le fait est qu'une simple plâtrée de pâtes avait tout chamboulé: ses convictions, ses sentiments, absolument tout. Enfin… Presque tout.  
Parce que ses sentiments plus qu'ambigu envers un certain petit blond, il les connaissait depuis presque sa rencontre avec lui. Mais il n'avait jamais fait le premier pas, de peur de le perdre à tout jamais. C'était son meilleur ami, il fallait comprendre. Mais au fur et à mesure, Roxas était devenu, un peu plus que son meilleur ami pour lui. Il avait compris ses sentiments envers le blond, quand celui-ci avait commencé à s'ouvrir aux autres, être plus amical avec les gens, ne pas les envoyer promener dès qu'ils ouvraient la bouche, et même sourire. Sourire à une autre personne que lui. Ce jour-là, quand Axel l'avait vu sourire à ce crétin de Hayner, il aurait voulu le tuer de la plus ignoble façon qu'il soit, parce que c'était une partie de lui qui était morte.  
C'est à partir de ce moment-là aussi, que Roxas avait commencé à dire au rouquin qu'il n'était pas disponible le week-end, ayant déjà une sortie avec Hayner, Pense, Olette, Seifer, Naminé, Kairi, Sora, Riku, ou Xion. Encore, Xion ça passait, parce que c'était leur meilleure amie à eux deux, à Axel et à Roxas. Mais les autres, Axel avait vraiment une terrible envie de les tuer, lentement, en leur ouvrant le ventre à vif, et les faisant souffrir le plus possible qu'il soit. Il avait alors commencé à traîner de moins en moins avec Roxas, de peur de faire une connerie, et ils ne se voyaient qu'en dehors des cours, seul à seul. Pour Axel, c'était des précieux moments. Ils riaient, souriaient, discutaient,…

Le reste du temps, Axel était avec Demyx, Zexion, et Saix. Saix était le seul au courant, avec Xion, de ses sentiments pour Roxas. Parce que le roux savait très bien, qu'à eux, il pouvait leur faire confiance. Demyx et Zexion n'étaient pas des personnes en qui, il n'avait pas confiance, loin de là, mais il savait très bien qu'ils seraient capables de faire une bourde. Et il préférait éviter. Parce que sans Roxas, s'était plus pareil. Le blond était un peu comme un bonbon dur à l'extérieur, et fondant à l'intérieur. C'était le plaisir de découvrir le fondant qui changeait la donne. Et cela, d'autre que lui l'avait compris.

Mais revenons plutôt à notre histoire de pâte. Des coquillettes pour tout dire, même. Des coquillettes, vous allez me dire… Encore, avec des spaghettis, ok, mais des coquillettes…?  
A long bon, c'était juste les pâtes préférés de Roxas et d'Axel. De simples petites coquillettes.  
Roxas interpella le roux alors qu'il prenait les pâtes en question :

\- Prends pas les coquillettes. J'les gardes quand Hayner vient à la maison. Il s'est découvert une véritable passion pour nos pâtes.

Axel avait tout d'abord regardé sans avoir l'air de comprendre le plus petit, puis des mots étaient enfin sortit de sa bouche:

\- … Pardon?

Roxas avait alors reprit, expliquant un tant soit peu ce soudain culte de la coquillette de la part de Hayner:

\- Bah, j'ai fais gouter à Hayner ta recette que j'ai essayé de refaire, bon, j'ai pas trouvé ça terrible à côté de ce que tu fais, mais Hayner est carrément devenu dingue de la recette, du coup, dès qu'il peut il vient ici manger les coquillettes que je lui prépare.

Axel était sur le cul de ce qu'il venait entendre. Déjà, jamais Roxas ne lui avait fait l'honneur de faire la cuisine pour lui, ensuite, quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux avait mangé LEUR recette, même son frère, la personne dont il était le plus proche, n'avait jamais gouté à ce plat spécial. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait. Avant que Roxas vienne de lui annoncer ce qu'il venait de lui annoncer. Parce que leur recette, presque tout le monde en avait déjà entendu parler, mais jamais personne, n'en avait jamais gouté à part eux. C'était leur petit coin de paradis à moindre frais. Parce que les gens à peu près normaux, leurs pâtes sont au beurre, au pesto, à la sauce tomate, à la bolognaise, … Mais Axel avait inventé sa propre "sauce" pour Roxas et lui. Et pas pour que tout le monde goute à la recette qu'il avait inventé pour Roxas!

-Attends... J'crois que j'ai mal compris... Hayner a goûté à notre recette cuisiné par toi...? Mai-mais?! C'était NOTRE recette! Personne d'autre n'y avait jamais goûté, et toi tu files ça au premier con qui passe?!

-Hey! Hayner n'est pas un con!

-Ooh! Désolé de dire ce que j'pense pour une fois a propos de ce type, Roxas!

-Ah, parce que tu dis jamais ce que tu penses...?

\- Raaah, mais merde quoi! Cette recette, c'est... C'est à nous quoi! ... Enfin, j'suis même plus sûr qu'on puisse parler de "nous" maintenant...

-Axel, c'est quoi le rapport...? C'est QUE des pâtes...

\- Bah pour toi c'est peut être que des pâtes, mais pour moi, c'est plus que ça! C'est notre truc a nous! Enfin, c'était.

-Et ça l'est toujours! Sauf que j'vois pas en quoi c'est dérangeant qu'Hayner y goûte! En plus, j'te ferais dire qu'elles étaient ratées, donc voilà quoi.

-Mai-mais c'est pour le principe! Reno m'a bien harceler un mois et demi pour y goûter, et il n'y a encore jamais goûté! Et toi tu donnes ça a... A l'autre là! T'as cas sortir avec pendant qu't'y es!

\- Wooo! Si mon orientation sexuel te dérange, t'as cas le dire tout de suite!

\- Tu sais ce qui me dérange?! Bah, c'est pas ton "orientation sexuel", mais c'est-c'est juste Hayner!

\- Et c'est juste un peu mon meilleur ami!

-J'croyais que c'était moi ton meilleur ami!

-J'lui dis tout!

\- Ah?! Parce qu'on se dit pas tous?!

-Bah non.

\- Mais merde Roxas! J'suis juste ta bouée de sauvetage quand t'as rien à faire le week avec tes potes?!

\- Bien sûr que non! Ça n'a rien à voir!

\- Si ça a avoir! Du moins c'est comme ça que j'le ressens!

\- Mais Axel, c'est pas grave!

\- Ouais, c'est vrai c'est pas grave.

Sa façon de parler disait tout le contraire. Axel poursuivi donc:

\- Y'a pas eux de mort, personne n'est blessé physiquement... Mais... C'est pas le cas mentalement…

Roxas leva les yeux au ciel devant le talent qu'avait Axel pour aggraver les choses.

\- Axel, pour la seconde fois, c'est QUE des pâtes.

\- Et ces pâtes symbolisent les rares moments où on se trouve ensemble! Déjà que c'est rare!

\- Bah t'as cas bien vouloir être social en présence de mes amis! T'es bien social et hypocrites le reste du temps! Surtout avec les filles! Alors, j'vois ce qui te boucherais le trou d'être un temps soit peu sympathique avec mes potes?!

\- J'fais c'que j'veux!

\- Moi aussi!

-... Rooh et puis laisses tomber! Et puis de toute façon, tu comprendrais pas.

\- Bah vas y explique-moi alors, si j'suis trop con pour comprendre!

\- J'ai pas dis ça Roxas!

\- Du pareil au même Axel! C'est ce que ça sous-entendait!

\- Non! … Et puis, j'aurais trop peur de te perdre!

\- Oh, quoi?! Tu vas m'annoncer que t'es gay?!

\- Ouais!

\- Et j'te ferais dire Axel que je suis gay, aussi!

\- Sauf que là, c'est toi que j'aime!

\- C'est ça! Laisse-moi rir-... Pardon?

Roxas venait tout juste de comprendre l'information qu'Axel venait de dire. Et Axel aussi.  
Le roux était terrifié à cet instant précis, soit Roxas était dégouté et il ne voudrait plus le voir, soit il prenait ça pour une plaisanterie, et ils restaient amis…  
Intérieurement, le roux priait tous les dieux, même ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas, et surtout ceux qu'il n'avait jamais prié, et extérieurement, il ressemblait à un mort desséché. Quant à Roxas, s'était plutôt à un poisson hors de l'eau qu'il ressemblait. Limite en train de faire des bulles avec sa bave. Soit, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, les deux avaient une tête comique, et flippante.

Axel fut le premier a se ressaisir, et dit:

\- Fais pas gaffe à ce que j'viens de dire, c'est rien, c'est pas ce que j'voulais dire; enfin si, j'trouvre toujours que Hayner est un con, et tout, mais... Mais voilà, quoi... C'est...

\- ... Tu m'aimes?

Axel rougit, se mordit la lèvre inférieur, et finit par dire afin de se rattraper:

\- Bien sûr, t'es mon meilleur pote, et tout, et-

\- Axel, t'as très bien compris la question, joue pas au plus con avec moi, tu veux... Est-ce que tu m'aimes comme t'as aimé tes ex?

\- ... Non... J'ai jamais aimé une de mes ex... Au mieux, j'les trouvais sympa, et tout, mais ça jamais été plus loin pour moi...

\- J'suis un salaud, je sais... Mais...

\- Tu m'aimes...?

Axel regarda quelques secondes Roxas dans les yeux, et finit tout de même par échapper au regard du plus petit:

\- Oui... J'suis désolé...

Roxas resta quelques secondes encore sans bouger, a continuer de regarder Axel qui évitait son regard.

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses?

Axel gardait obstinément le regard vers le sol, ne voulant plus voir le blondinet.

\- Axel... ?

Le blond avait prononcé son nom d'un air bien trop sexy pour son propre bien, dans se soupire pouvait se capter toutes les phéromones que pouvait dégager Roxas.

Si jusqu'à présent, le rouquin avait plus ou moins su se contrôler en présence du plus petit, là, ça risquait d'être plutôt difficile.

Pendant qu'Axel était perdu dans ses réflexions, le petit blond s'approcha davantage du roux, et fini par lui toucher le bras.  
Le plus grand reçu comme une décharge électrique à ce contact, et rouvrit les yeux, pour se plonger directement dans les pupilles bleu azur de son vis-à-vis.  
Et il ne put que céder face à son regard. Axel pencha légèrement la tête, et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur le blond. Il ferma les yeux afin de profiter au maximum de ce moment. Ne sentant aucune résistance, il poussa sa chance un peu plus loin en quémandant l'accès à sa bouche.  
Chose qui lui fut accordé alors qu'il n'y croyait pas, il ne s'y fit donc pas prié, et commença alors un ballet endiablé. Les deux langues se touchèrent timidement, pour se retrouver bestialement. Ils avaient tous deux soif l'un de l'autre.  
Ils durent mettre fin à cet échange pour reprendre leur souffle, mais ne se séparèrent que de quelques millimètres, ayant enfin accès à ce qu'ils convoitaient depuis bien trop longtemps. Leurs baisers reprirent, plus sensuels, plus pressés aussi.

Roxas s'accrocha au cou du rouquin, afin de pousser leur échange un peu plus loin, tandis qu'Axel commençait à caresser chaque bout de peau qu'il avait à porter de main. Le blond noua ses jambes autour de la taille du roux, passant ses mains dans la chevelure du plus grand.  
Axel passa ses mains brûlantes sous le t-shirt du plus petit tout en délaissant les lèvres ô combien parfaite du blond, pour s'attaquer à son cou, et c'est là que Roxas se rendit plus ou moins compte de la situation. Ils venaient à peine de prendre conscience des sentiments de l'un l'autre, et ils allaient faire ça, sur le mur de la cuisine ? Comme ça, normal ? Mon dieu, il fallait qu'il stop Axel dans ses douces tortures, sinon, il ne pourra plus jamais voir le mur de sa cuisine de la même façon. Alors, le blond tenta quelque chose :

\- Hmm... A-Axel... S-stop...

Axel releva un peu la tête, et quitta le cou si succulent du plus petit pour écouter ce qu'il avait à dire, tout en continuant ses douces caresses sous le t-shirt du blond.

Roxas essaya de contrer toutes ses sensations que lui procurait Axel qui continuait de malmener ses tétons, et articula tout en gémissant :

-Hmmmm... Pas d-dans... cuisiiiiine...

Axel étira un long sourire félin sur ses lèvres, en regardant son blond se tordre de cette façon sous ses doigts, et décolla un peu Roxas du mur, pour mieux l'avoir accroché à lui, enlevant ses mains de son t-shirt, pour migrer à ses fesses en commençant à les malaxer. Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de faire ça. Il se déplaça doucement, pour se diriger à l'étage, dans la chambre du blond, tandis que le dit blond peinait à reprendre son souffle, et à calmer le rythme effréné de son cœur.  
Bientôt la porte de la chambre fut poussé, et presque aussitôt refermé.

C'est le bruit de la porte qui sorti Roxas de son espèce de transe dont le traitement du roux était responsable. Le roux était concentré sur le blond, a continué de le marquer comme sien, et a le déshabiller. Tandis que le blond commença à se poser des questions, trop de questions, qui lui firent commencé une petite crise de panique, des larmes aux coins des yeux, il posa ses mains bien faibles sur le torse du plus grand et tenta de le repousser avec le peu de force qui lui restait.

Le plus grand releva les yeux sur son blond, et cru bien défaillir devant le visage de Roxas, une bouffée de panique le prit lui aussi, pensant qu'il s'y était mal prit quelque part, et lui avait fait du mal.

-Ro-Roxas ? Est-ce que je t'ai fais mal quelque part ?

Roxas releva timidement la tête vers le plus grand, des larmes silencieuses traversant son visage angélique , et secoua vigoureusement la tête pour rassurer plus ou moins le roux. Non, il n'avait pas mal, mais était tout simplement très nerveux quant à ce qui allait ce passer pour la suite des événements. Il était certes déjà sorti avec d'autres garçons, mais n'avait jamais dépassé le stade de baiser et de quelques caresses, bloquant net dès qu'il s'agissait d'aller plus loin. Et toutes ses peurs, toutes ses millions de questions qu'il s'était posé dans sa tête, lui revenait là maintenant. Comme si s'était le moment tiens. Il ne pouvait pas juste profiter du moment présent, et tout simplement succomber à Axel, c'était trop demandé ? Apparemment oui, parce qu'il ne pouvait qu'avoir une peur viscéral prendre possession de lui au fur et à mesure se murant dans un silence qui paniquait Axel. Peut être qu'il avait un peu forcé Roxas, peut être qu'il lui avait fait mal, un tas de peut être prenait place dans son esprit paniqué.

-Roxas ? Je-je suis désolé, je-

Le roux déposa simplement Roxas sur le lit, comme s'il était une poupée aussi fragile que de la porcelaine, prête à se détruire. Le roux se confondait en excuse auprès du blond, ne voulait surtout pas qu'il le déteste, tandis que Roxas essayait de calmer sa tête en effervescence. Quand les mains du plus grand lâchèrent le corps du plus petit, le blond reprit conscience de la réalité, et il rattrapa le bras à sa porté du plus grand.

-A-axel, je-...

Axel se rapprocha du blond, et passa une main se voulant réconfortante dans les épis de Roxas. Le plus petit, reprit alors, en reniflant :

-J'ai-j'ai peur... Pas d'toi, mais d'ce qui va-

Ses larmes se firent plus importantes encore, et dévalèrent ses joues. Axel s'assit à ses côtés, le prit doucement dans ses bras afin de le réconforter, tout en prononçant des mots afin d'arriver à cet effet. Peu à peu, les larmes se tarirent, et Axel put alors lui dire :

-Chut, je comprends tu sais, c'est normal d'avoir peur, tu-

-Mais je veux vraiment le faire avec toi ! Je t'aime ! Je te fais confiance ! Je sais que tu n'essaie pas simplement d'abuser de moi ! Je-

Le blond fut coupé par une paire de lèvre ne résistant pas à cette déclaration pleine d'amour ô combien mignonne. Une fois le baiser finit, Axel reprit :

-Je t'aime, et j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra pour que tout se passe bien.

Cette phrase eut seulement le mérite d'exciter Roxas, et se plaça d'un mouvement rapide sur le bassin d'Axel, qu'il réussi à renverser par il ne savait quel moyen.

Il se retrouva ainsi a califourchon sur lui, ses sens en émois dû au renversement soudain.

Le roux leva un sourcil, pas tout à fait sûr de ce que cela signifiait.

Puis Roxas reprit le baiser. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, en un baiser endiablé qui recommença. Le roux laissa les rênes au plus petit. Le blond passa timidement ses mains sous le t-shirt d'Axel, et lança un regard au plus grand. Axel le regardait d'une lueur prédatrice. Cela gêna énormément le plus petit, pour ne pas perdre pied il se reconcentra sur sa tâche, admirant au passage le corps fin et finement musclé du roux. Il passa ses mains tout doucement sur les pectoraux, retraçant chacun des muscles sous ses doigts. Il continua un certain temps, complément ensorcelé par la peau sous ses doigts, jusqu'à ce qu'Axel, n'y tenant plus, se mit lui aussi à le toucher. Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent, et les t-shirts ne furent bientôt qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Les langues entamèrent un ballet sensuel voulant toujours plus approfondir l'échange. Les mains d'Axel parcouraient le corps du blond, s'arrêtant sur un de ses tétons afin de le malmener agréablement. Les soupirs de plaisir de Roxas résonnaient un peu fort à chaque seconde de passée, poussant le roux à continuer sa douce torture. Le blond se senti bien à l'étroit dans sa prison de tissus, pendant que le plus grand continuait ses attentions. Continuant de caresser sa peau avec son autre main, le blond tenta d'une main de desserrer l'étau de tissus. Le tatoué remarquant son manège, attrapa la main avant d'arriver à destination, et se frotta lascivement contre le plus petit, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement de frustration de plaisir.

Roxas en voulait plus. Beaucoup plus.

Le roux continuait la torture, tout en l'embrassant, et plaça la main de son blond, qu'il tenait toujours, sur ses côtes. Le blond attrapa la peau qui se trouvait à disposition, et se frotta en un plus contre son roux. Le dit roux commençait a perdre un peu les pédales : si jamais Roxas paniquait maintenant, ça risquait de devenir impossible pour lui de s'arrêter. Mais Roxas se frottait toujours contre lui, et il arrêta donc de réfléchir. Tout simplement.

Il reprit son ascension en direction de leurs jeans, et déboutonna le pantalon du plus petit libérant en partie seulement l'excitation du blond. Roxas poussa un râle, heureux de n'être plus aussi comprimé qu'il y a quelques secondes. Axel passa une main experte dans le boxer de son petit-ami, qui loupa un battement, quand le roux attrapa son sexe pour lui faire subir de lents mouvements.

C'est à ce moment précis que Roxas commença pleinement à comprendre la situation mais au lieu de fuir en écoutant sa conscience il se contenta vainement d'essayer d'attraper la main baladeuse de son partenaire de jeu en soupirant d'aise malgré ses joues rougit par un mélange de gêne et de chaleur, comprenant que cela plaisait au blondinet Axel mit un peu plus d'entrain dans son geste de poignet torturant toujours un peu plus le sexe durcit du plus jeune. Roxas se retenait, mais lui même ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait cela alors que tout ce dont il avait envie à ce moment précis c'était de sentir encore plus de chaleur humaine, de bouillir d'avantage si cela était encore possible. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent brièvement sur le visage du rouquin qui avait décidé de prendre les choses bien en main, il décida de se déplacer de sorte a ce que ses lèvres viennent rajouter du plaisir aux préliminaires.

Alors que sa langue se mit doucement à titiller le bout de l'intimité toujours plus tendue de Roxas il leva les yeux pour les plonger dans les iris bleutés de l'autre, le blond avait mit ses mains sur ses lèvres en essayant désespérément de ne pas gémir de plaisir alors que la bouche enflammée d'Axel lui procurait un plaisir sans bornes, et pourtant il ne se doutait pas un seul instant que ce n'était que le début de son calvaire. Ne réussissant plus à retenir cette excitation qui lui faisait perdre la tête le plus jeune poussa un merveilleux gémissement tout en se libérant pleinement dans la bouche du rouquin qui ne semblait vouloir que cela depuis qu'il avait commencé. Son visage étant caché par ses mains le blondinet ne vit pas l'autre lécher sa lèvre supérieure en arborant un léger sourire de satisfaction, il était certain que maintenant Axel avait complètement perdu le peu de retenue que leur précédent baiser avait déjà bien altéré et donc sans rien dire il se plaça au dessus de ce petit corps frêle et tremblant qu'était celui de Roxas pour se pencher vers une de ses oreilles et dans un souffle, il lui murmura :

\- Tout va bien, je ne te ferai pas mal, tous mes sens ne sont tourner que vers toi.

Instinctivement Roxas retira ses mains de son visage pour apercevoir un Axel qui lui semblait être plus sérieux que d'habitude, apeuré par la situation le blond ne semblait cependant pas avoir la force de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit si ce n'est déposé sa main sur la joue légèrement rougit du plus grand alors que ce dernier venait de se redresser.

Souriant face à se geste Alex se pencha pour la seconde fois mais cette fois pour répondre à un désir soudain, celui de goûter encore et encore à ces lèvres, à ce corps qui lui faisait tant perdre la tête, ce fut dans un soupir d'aisance que tout deux mêlèrent pour la seconde fois leurs langues dans un baiser plus langoureux que jamais, c'est comme si Roxas était en train de donner son accord a son ami pour continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencés il y a quelques minutes. Laissant le manque d'air stopper ce bref moment d'affection, Axel se redressa avant de lécher un de ses doigts toujours en arborant ce petit sourire qui lui était propre, en voyant ce geste le blond comprit plus ou moins ce qui lui attendait même si dans sa tête il essayait de se rassurer... Enfin il avait partiellement calmer ses nerfs jusqu'au moment ou il vit la main descendre, descendre encore, se poser sur son ventre, continuer de descendre, contournant son sexe qui recommençait déjà à faire preuve d'un nouvel entrain face aux gestes délicats et bien placés du meneur de jeu.

Atteignant l'endroit désiré et commença légèrement à jouer avec la chair de son ami, Axel s'empressa de se pencher pour à nouveau offrir un baiser digne des plus grandes scènes d'amour du cinéma au plus jeune de moins en moins rassuré, ni une ni deux lors de ce fameux baiser celui à la chevelure de feu fit indélicatement pénétrer un premier doigt dans le corps toujours tremblant du blondinet qui poussa un petit gémissement en serrant les épaules larges de son tortionnaire qu'il venait tout juste de saisir entre ses mains aussi tremblantes que le reste de son corps, sentant que l'entrée commençait à se détendre Axel plongea un second doigts tout en continuant de petit mouvements circulaires, écartant même parfois ses doigts pour être certain que Roxas ne souffre pas trop de la suite. Mais lorsqu'un troisième doigts s'invita a la fête le blondinet repoussa assez brutalement son ami stoppant net leur baiser, il avait les larmes aux bords des yeux et semblait aussi apeuré que peut l'être un animal avant de passer à l'abattoir, face a cette réaction Axel cessa complètement ses gestes, restant immobile face à la mine déconfite du petit blond.

Respirez. Doucement.

En évitant d'être brusque, il bougea seulement de quelques millimètres ses doigts, afin d'atteindre cette petite boule de nerf qu'il sentait à sa portée. Encore un peu. Juste un tout petit peu.

Roxas fut parcouru d'un choc électrique par les doigts du roux. Avant, il avait peur, peur que tout aille trop vite, peur de la douleur, mais là, tout de suite, la peur s'était envolé pour ne laisser place qu'à un plaisir indéfinissable. Un plaisir qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé. Le blond se tortilla sous Axel, tout en gémissement. Cette vision manqua de faire jouir à l'instanté le plus grand.

La torture du plus jeune fut de pire en pire lorsque notre cher Axel décida d'attaquer les boutons de chairs, mordillant et léchant ses derniers. Ses attaques étaient cependant d'une extrême douceur faisant grimper peu à peu le blond au septième ciel.

Remarquant que le blond se détendait de nouveau, il décida de bouger lentement ses doigts et ainsi de redonner cet élans de plaisir en touchant cet endroit intime.

Le plus jeune sursauta, ce pic de plaisir était tout simplement grisant, le faisant perdre totalement pied. Il regarda Axel dans les yeux et n'y vit que de l'amour et de la tendresse pour sa personne. Il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, qu'il était en sécurité. Il ferma les yeux, et prit une inspiration pour se consacrer à l'instant présent : Axel, les sensations et l'amour qu'il éprouvait.

Le roux continua ses mouvements légers mais ô combien enivrant pour Roxas. Celui-ci commença alors à bouger légèrement son bassin, de simple à coup mais qui décuplaient son plaisir. Le plus grand avait un mal fou à se retenir, la vision qui s'offrait à lui était si excitante, son blond sur lui bougeant au rythme de ses doigts, les joues rougies par le plaisir ainsi que ces couinements de plaisir. Tout ce mélange envoyait des décharges de plaisir directement dans son entre-jambe. Il était si à l'étroit que les frottements de son pantalon le faisait souffrir. Mais il ne voulait en aucun cas brusquer son petit ange. Ils avaient le temps, et le prendraient.

Roxas commençait à perdre pied, toutes ses sensations étaient si enivrantes, et à chaque fois qu'il touchait ce point si sensible, des décharges se répandait de ses cheveux jusqu'à la pointe de ses orteils, le rendant fou de plaisir.

Puis ce sentiment vint, il se senti prêt. Il ne voulait faire qu'un avec l'élu de son cœur, certes, il n'avait fait que la moitié du chemin mais il était beaucoup plus serein.

Il se releva pour atteindre les lèvres du roux pour l'embrasser tendrement, et se colla à lui pour lui faire parvenir tout l'amour et la dévotion qu'il avait à son égard.

Surprit par ce revirement, Axel était se trouvait un peu perdu, et sa voix s'éleva dans les airs.

-... Tu es sûr ? … Pour aller jusqu'au bout ?

\- Oui... Parce que c'est toi... Et que je sais que tu ne me fera jamais de mal...

Axel ne su que dire devant tant d'amour, et n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Roxas retirait les doigts de son intimité, poussant un gémissement de mécontentement, pour délivrer le sexe gorger de sang d'Axel de son pantalon.

Le tatoué, le souffle court se laissa faire et son sexe tressautait à l'initiative du blond, qui celui-ci dégluti à la vue de son membre dresser.

Il n'était peut être plus sûr de vouloir continuer... Non ! Il devait se ressaisir, sinon il ne le fera jamais, et il savait que le plaisir qu'il avait aperçu il y a quelques instants n'était rien par rapport à ce qui allait suivre.

Le roux, voyant la détresse soudaine de son compère, l'embrassa tendrement et le rallongea sur le lit.

Le plus grand l'embrassait partout où il pouvait, sur chaque parcelle de ce corps si beau et pourtant si fragile. Il s'allongea sur Roxas, et ils eurent un halètement lorsque leurs deux sexes se touchèrent : c'était divin.

Mais le petit blond ne le laissa pas continuer cet attouchements, et écarta les jambes, laissant la place à Axel de s'installer entre celles-ci, facilitant ainsi l'accès à son intimité.

L'excitation du roux était remonter en flèche, et il se retenait de devenir brusque. Il reprit sa respiration et se laissa allez dans les bras du plus petit.

Roxas était excité mais il avait peur, il savait qu'il n'avait pas à avoir peur, Axel était doux et patient alors il se devait d'être à la hauteur. Il inspira une dernière fois et se laissa complètement allez, il avait confiance. Le blond sentait le membre d'Axel taper contre son intimité, chaque petit coup lui faisait échapper un gémissement qui retombait dans les oreilles du plus grand qui se sentait perdre pied. Il voulait tellement ne faire qu'un avec lui. Mais son envie devait passer après la douleur que Roxas ressentirait prochainement.

Ils se regardèrent, s'embrassèrent avec passion, le blond donna un petit coup de bassin et Axel su que c'était le moment. Des mots pleins de tendresses et d'amours pleuvaient sur le blond, il était aux anges, lorsqu'une intrusion en lui se fit.

Au début, c'était juste... Etrange. Puis au fur et à mesure, la douleur se fit présente. Le plus petit restait concentré sur les mots que lui disait Axel mais la douleur se fit plus grande jusqu'à complètement le prendre au cœur.

Axel allait aussi doucement qu'il pouvait, le rassurant mais dès qu'il fut rentré jusqu'à la garde, il se retenait de ne pas bouger, et attendait que la douleur que ressentait Roxas disparaisse. Alors il patienta. Le roux continuait avec les mots doux et rajoutant à ceci, il caressa sensuellement la hampe dressé du blond pour lui faire penser à autre chose.

Le plus petit versa quelques larmes dû à la douleur qu'il ressentait, mais essaya de se concentrer sur les paroles du tatoué. Puis, il le senti le caresser et la chaleur revint, douce, chaude au creux de ses reins. La douleur disparaissait petit à petit, et il réussi à se décrisper, ce qui fit qu'il commençait à apprécier cet intrusion en lui.

Le roux, le sentant se calmer commença alors de doux va et vient. La douleur était toujours là, mais moins vivace et plus diffuse.

Et quand enfin, Axel arriva à toucher la prostate du plus petit, la douleur disparu pour ne laisser place qu'a un immense plaisir.

La chambre se remplit de gémissements et halètement venant des deux hommes qui s'unissaient. Ne faisant qu'un, leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson comme un seul homme.

Les gémissements du blond s'accentuaient à chaque coup qui touchait ce point si sensible, tant de sensations le grisait, et il avait du mal à se retenir de monter au septième ciel.

Axel accéléra ses mouvements, il voulait qu'ils se libèrent ensemble, et il sentait que cela venait.

Dans un mouvement commun, le roux se libéra dans l'intimité du plus petit. La sensation était juste magique, se libérant en même temps, laissant l'orgasme les prendre entièrement, leurs faisant voir des étoiles. Enfin, ils se sentaient unis.

Le roux retomba sur le blond, et le serra dans ses bras, il était si fier de lui. Il voulu l'embrasser mais lorsqu'il se redressa, le blond dormait. Ce plaisir si exquis l'avait terrasser.

Le tatoué se retira et s'allongea à ces cotés. Il le prit dans ses bras, et s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres. Heureux de l'aimer.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut un claquement de porte un peu trop fort qui réveilla le petit blond. Émergeant doucement de ce doux sommeil, il posa les yeux sur la masse à ses côtés qui enserrait sa taille. Les cheveux du roux était éparpillés sur l'oreiller, il était tellement beau endormi de cette façon.

Le petit blond se souvint soudainement de la raison de son réveil, et sorti doucement des bras du grand roux. Il rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il était nu. Enfilant son pyjama, c'est-à-dire un short et t-shirt, bien qu'il soit tout collant, il sorti de sa chambre, pour résoudre le mystère de la porte qui claque.

Il tomba nez à nez avec son frère, affichant un sourire digne d'un psychopathe. Ventus informa simplement son jumeau de l'heure qu'il était : 15h. Et en repartant dans sa chambre, il annonça à Roxas qu'Hayner se trouvait en bas, dans la cuisine et l'attendait. Roxas resta un instant sans bouger, regardant l'endroit où Ventus se tenait quelques instants auparavant.

C'est quelques instants plus tard, que le roux le rejoignit, lui aussi habillé de son pyjama, et attrapa le blond pour poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes en guise de bonjour. Le roux descendit, pas encore totalement réveillé, afin de prendre un petit déjeuner dans la cuisine.

Quand Axel fut descendu, il tomba nez à nez avec son pire ennemi : Hayner. Le roux le fusilla du regard, restant immobile pour mieux le tuer du regard. Roxas arriva quelques secondes après, et poussa légèrement Axel pour qu'il continue son ascension vers la cuisine. Le roux se dirigea alors vers la pièce Sainte, laissant seul son petit ange avec l'ennemi numéro un.

C'est Hayner qui coupa le silence qui s'était installé entre eux :

-J'ai essayé d'te joindre sur ton tél, on avait rendez-vous à 15h30 si jamais t'avais oublié...

-Euh... J'ai oublié ?

Hayner étira un sourire sur ses lèvres face à la réponse de son meilleur ami. Il lança même, l'air de rien :

\- C'est rare que l'autre roux reste chez toi la nuit...

Roux qui entendit, et hurla un :

-Ta gueule, j'm'occupe d'toi ? Nan ! Alors ferme-la !

Hayner se contenta de hausser les sourcils, et de lancer un sourire un brin pervers à son meilleur ami, meilleur ami qui donna un coup de poing dans son épaule. Roxas abandonna Hayner, pour se diriger vers la cuisine dont une bonne odeur se faisait sentir. Le petit ange s'installa difficelement sur une chaise du bar, et posa sa tête dans ses mains, observant son, désormais, petit-ami qui s'affairait à cuisiner. Hayner s'installa à ses côter, et murmura à Roxas :

-Alors ? Mon superbe mensonge au sujet de vos pâtes n'était pas un coup de génie ?

Roxas, ne détachant pas des yeux le fessier du roux, répondit par un grognement. C'est Axel qui répondit à l'interrogation muette d'Hayner, en se retournant violemment, tenant sa spatule en bois d'une main, lançant un regard noir à Hayner, il attrapa Roxas de sa main de libre, et embrassa avec passion le blond. Il se détacha de son ange, pour retourner à ses occupations aux fourneaux.

Roxas laissa un sourire s'étendre sur ses lèvres, il se tourna légèrement vers son meilleur ami, et lui dit simplement :

\- C'est vrai que ton mensonge à propos de nos pâtes était magique. Mais tu pourras toujours rêver pour les goûter.

Sur ces mots, l'attention de Roxas se tourna vers le roux, et Hayner croisa les bras, fronçant les sourcils, boudant purement et simplement, et marmonnant :

-Mais t'avais promis de m'y faire goûter si j't'aidais à te mettre en couple...

* * *

FIN ! /O/


End file.
